


The Incident

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Will finding out their significant other is cheating turn these two friends to lovers





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harmony Facebook group shagathon. Much love to my beta

As Hermione got closer to the bedroom Draco and her shared, she heard moaning, panting and the bed squeaking. Her first thought was he was masturbating, he seemed to be doing that a lot now with all the late hours Hermione was pulling at the ministry. By the time she got home she was ready for bed, not bothering to eat, nor touch Draco. Hermione had almost reached the bedroom door when she heard a female moan. She knew for a fact Draco was not masturbating, but shagging someone else in their room, in their bed.   
Pulling out her wand, she opens the door pointing it at the two people on the bed. Whoever it was they had long red hair, then Hermione noticed the scar on her back.   
“Really Draco?! Cheating on me? With Ginny?!” Hermione yells.   
Her screaming scared the two on the bed who did not realize she was in the room, the redhead turns around, and sure enough Draco was shagging Ginny. Her best friend, and her best guy friends girlfriend. 

“Mione it’s not,” Draco starts but was cut off by Hermione who screeched.   
“It’s not what? Not what it looks like? Not you shagging my best friend?”   
“I’m done, we’re done. But first.. TEMPEST,” Hermione says raising her arm above her head.   
There was bolts of lightning coming from her wand, they hit Ginny first, then Draco, once Ginny had fallen off of him. After Ginny fell off of Draco Hermione punches her in the face. Then she kicks Draco in his balls before punching him in the face. She was satisfied once she heard the sound of his nose breaking from her hit. Hermione summons her things and sends them to Harry’s house. Apparating she goes to Harry’s, the lights were still on. Weird, normally Harry is asleep by now. Why is he still awake?   
“Gin are you back?” Harry asks moving around in the other room.   
“It’s me Harry, turns out our significant others are shagging each other behind our backs,” Hermione tells her best friend.   
Harry looks at her confused for a second, until he put the pieces together. Sighing he sits down rubbing his face. It was almost like he was trying to process what Hermione had just told him.   
“Ginny is sleeping with Draco? Draco? Your Draco?” He keeps repeating over and over again.   
“Not my Draco, I dumped his sorry arse,” Hermione says, sitting next to Harry.   
“Want a firewhiskey? I need a drink.” Harry tells her before standing up and going to the liquor cabinet.   
“Sure, I’ll take a shot or two,” She replies shrugging off her jacket.   
Harry pours them both a shot of firewhiskey before handing one over to Hermione. Hermione and Harry slam the shots down after toasting to each other.   
“Why wasn’t I good enough for Ginny? It seemed like I was until something or someone else better came along?” Harry asks looking down at his feet.   
“I ask myself that same question. I was just another notch in his bedpost. But they’ll both learn that we were the greatest, when it’s to late,” Hermione tells him putting her hand on his shoulder.   
“You can stay in the guest room for as long as you need. I’m going to go to bed. I have a big case tomorrow,” Harry says kissing her on the cheek before going upstairs. 

Hermione goes up to the guest room, changing into pajamas before laying down. Why did this happen? Why did it happen to her? She thought Draco and her were happy. But with her catching him shagging Ginny, that would be a big no on the happy part. Laying in bed Hermione tries to shut her mind off long enough for her to fall asleep. But she couldn’t quit thinking about what she saw today, and wondering how long it’s been going on for. How long have Draco and Ginny been sneaking around on her and Harry? Were there others?   
After of hours of tossing and turning Hermione gets out of bed and goes downstairs. Walking down the stairs she sees the kitchen light on. Harry must be awake she thinks to herself. Reaching the kitchen Harry was sat on the stool by the counter.   
“Couldn’t sleep?” She asks softly. He shakes his head no.   
“There’s tea in the kettle,” He tells her taking a sip of his.   
They sit there quietly just sipping on the tea, both lost in their thoughts. Harry was trying to figure out where he went wrong, whereas Hermione was thinking revenge. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Hermione looks at the clock before sighing, she was due at the ministry soon. She didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.   
“I have to get going to the ministry. Wanna meet for lunch?” She says.   
“Yeah, I’ll come by your office and we can head to lunch,” Harry says before standing up and going upstairs to get dressed.   
Hermione gets dressed before flooing to the ministry, today was going to be a long day for her. Walking through the ministry to get to her office she sees today's newspaper. Ginny and Draco were covered on the first page and the only word that stuck out was BABY.   
Hermione picks up a copy of the Daily Prophet before continuing to walk towards her office. She would read it there, where no one can see her reaction. Now she was really wondering just how long they’ve been sneaking around with each other, and why they would want to make a public announcement? When everyone thought they were still with their actual significant others. Opening her office door and shutting it she walks to her desk. Sitting in the chair she opens the newspaper to the page to read it. 

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley announced to an anonymous source that they are expecting a baby together! The source also said that the pair have been sneaking around their significant other’s backs for the last six months, and as far as they know neither Harry or Hermione knew. Did Harry Potter and Hermione Granger know and they were just keeping quiet or is this a shock to them as well? Well if they didn’t they sure do now! The source also told us how sorry they were for keeping it a secret from their long time friend. But we hope Harry and Hermione will move on from this and realize they deserve much better than Draco and Ginny. We feel for Harry and Hermione, we support you during this tough time.   
-Dean Thomas Head Editor  
Hermione tosses down the newspaper, they’ve been sneaking around her and Harry’s back for almost six months! That was way before Hermione started pulling extra hours in at work! Harry storms into her office without knocking, he was also holding a newspaper in his hand, he looked furious.   
“Six months Hermione! Six months they’ve been doing this behind our backs! I proposed to her six months ago Hermione! Bloody hell, Ron tried warning me something was off, but I didn’t listen and now it’s biting me in the arse!” Harry tells her looking gradually more upset as he talks about this.   
“Apparently a broken nose wasn’t enough for them to leave us alone!” Hermione spits out rolling her eyes.   
“You two go home, there’s a bunch of reporters here,” Kingsley says stepping into Hermione’s office. They walk to Kingsley office with him and use his floo to go back to Harry’s.   
Not knowing what to do once they got back to Harry’s, they went straight to the liquor cabinet. Normally Hermione tries to stay away from liquor just because she can’t hold it very well. But today was a different occasion, she wanted to forget what she read, why she was being stared at as soon as she walked into the office this morning. Neither Harry or Hermione made it past the afternoon at work, cause once the Daily Prophet hit and people started reading it no doubt there was going to be a bunch of people at the ministry trying to talk to them both about what was in the paper.   
“Firewhiskey or muggle whiskey?” Harry asks her as he looked into the cabinet.   
“Firewhiskey, not a fan of the muggle whiskey, remember your birthday party a couple years ago when we went to the muggle bar, and I threw up?” She says.  
Harry chuckles some before pouring two big glasses of firewhiskey and handing one to Hermione. They both take a gulp, enjoying the burn as the liquid went down their throats. They sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say or talk about, both thinking about where they went wrong.   
“You know I think I could use another glass Harry. I probably shouldn’t but who cares. Just promise if I get sick we don’t tell anyone,” She says looking at him.   
Harry nods his head and pours them both some more firewhiskey. They sat there and drank for hours until they were both feeling good and have forgot what caused them to drink in the first place.   
“Remember in first year, when you set Snape’s cloaks on fire because you thought he was trying to kill me?” Harry asks laughing.   
“It looked like he was! Remember in the Forest of Dean you made me dance because I was upset that Ron left us by ourselves?” She asks.   
Harry laughs and nods before grabbing one of her hands, looking at her straight in the eyes he tells her, “Even though we had dirt all over us from running around you still looked beautiful. I had a crush on you for years, before I figured I’d never have shot with you.”   
Hermione looks up at him through her eyelashes. “You had a crush on me for years? I had a crush on you too. I just thought you wouldn’t like me because, well, I was a nerd to put it in a nice way.”   
Not realizing Harry had moved closer he puts his hands on her face and tips her head up. “Mione you were always beautiful no matter what! You being smart just made you more beautiful and amazing.”   
Harry leans down and kisses her lips softly, Hermione froze in shock for a few seconds before she started kissing him back. Moving her arms around Harry’s shoulders she kisses him a little harder. Harry winds his fingers into her hair and pulls on it softly but kind of rough at the same time.   
They pulled apart to get some air, before they went back to kissing, this time it was fast, and needy. Hermione starts tugging at the ends Harry’s hair, as Harry starts kissing sloppily down her neck. Hermione tugs harder on his hair, as he sucks on her collarbone, Harry quickly figures out that is one of her sweet spots. Harry pulls her up off of the chair and walks her back until she hits the wall. Grabbing her hands he pins them up above her head, as he kisses down the side of her neck running a hand up and down her side. Lifting up her shirt up he runs his hand up to her breast before squeezing it. Harry takes her shirt off and throws it across the room, before kissing her again.   
She puts her hands up his shirt running her hands around his chest and ab area. “Have you been working out?” She asks.   
Harry chuckles before nodding and running his hands up and down her sides. Hermione takes his shirt off before throwing it across the room, and kissing down his neck and down to his v-line. Looking up at him, she unbuttons his pants before unzipping them and sliding them down his legs. He smiles at her, and he picks her up and takes her to his bedroom. Throwing her down on the bed, Hermione bounces to far up and hits her head on the bed frame. They both giggle before going back to kissing, Harry takes of her pants and throws them to the side. He slides her legs apart running his fingers up and down her thighs before starting to rub her clit. She sighs, before opening her legs more running her hands up into his hair and tugging it. He quits rubbing her clit and then slips his penis into her vagina.  
He starts thrusting into her kind of soft, but still rough. Scratching at his back Hermione moans, and lifts her hips up, pushing him in farther. He starts thrusting into her harder and rougher, Hermione meeting his thrusts. They both were moaning together and kissing sloppily. There was a loud pop in the fireplace in Harry’s room.   
“Good lord Harry, get off my adoptive sister,” George yells, walking out of the fireplace.   
Both Hermione and Harry jump, while she struggles to cover herself up.   
“Relax love, nothing I haven’t seen before,” George says. “So my sister and Draco came over, and I wanted to hit them both so here I am.” 

***Four months later***  
It was crazy to think that Hermione and Harry have been together for four almost five months now. They were living together, and working on their wedding. They could never thank Ginny and Draco enough for letting them get together, because they couldn’t keep it in their pants.


End file.
